


When I Am Dead I Won't Join Their Ranks

by orphan_account



Series: Pictures of Patron Saints [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Death, Kobra is a little evil, Modern AU, death mention, no happy ending, this one.... is interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kobra Kid returns to posses Marco and commits a horrible act in what he assumes is a dream.
Series: Pictures of Patron Saints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When I Am Dead I Won't Join Their Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. To both all of you and to Stef. Major death mention aside, I still hope you enjoy!

Marco woke up with a jolt. He was still in Stef’s room, oh thank god. Dante had laid him down on the floor it seemed, while Dante himself joined Stef and Gabriel. Marco didn’t mind much being the first one up, since he was usually up long before Stef anyway. To pass the time he pulled his brother’s old DS out of a drawer and started a new story on the LEGO Star Wars game. That was always a favorite of his.

His memory from the night before was hazy, but he was pretty sure he’d gotten possessed by some sort of ghost or something from another universe. He wasn’t quite sure yet.

It had to have been an hour later when Dante finally woke up. Marco looked up from Stef’s spinning office chair at Dante, who giggled. He always found the dumbest stuff hilarious. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Marco teased.

Dante snorted. “Me? Try the lovebirds.” He glanced at Stef and Gabriel laying together in Stef’s bed, their hands intertwined again.

“Yeah, they are.” Marco spun around a few times before returning to his game. 

Dante gathered up his shoes and dark green hoodie, and slid it on over his t-shirt. “I’d love to stay, Marc,” he spoke between almost falling over while tying his shoes. “But my parents don’t know I’m out. Tell Stef and Gabe I said bye.” He reached down and gave Marco a hug before climbing out Stef’s bedroom window and scurrying off into the street. He could’ve used the door, like a normal person, but no. This was Dante.

About an hour after Dante left, Stef and Gabriel got up and started making breakfast. Gabriel made the most amazing coffee and bacon, and Stef had mastered eggs. Marco wasn’t too hungry, but he still stole a piece of bacon from Gabriel. By stole, he meant Gabriel gave it to him.

“What happened last night, Marco?” Stef asked as he made scrambled eggs for Gabriel and himself. He always danced around while he did this. No music or anything, just vibing.

“I… don’t know.” Marco admitted before he took a seat at the kitchen table. This time he actually stole a piece of bacon, but Gabriel really didn’t ever mind. He never really minded any of the considerably weird stuff Marco did, so he suspected there to be some sort of trauma to go along with that, but he never questioned why Gabriel ever did that. It wasn’t his place to ask.

“You never told me anything happened? Besides Dante showing up.” Gabriel chimed in. He was sipping his coffee and readjusting his chair cushion while he waited for Stef.

“Oh!” Stef realized he had the chance to tell a story it seemed. Marco knew it was best to shut up while he did that. “At ass o’clock in the morning this fucker here,” Stef kicked at Marco. “Shook me awake to tell me you were calling, except he called himself Kobra and didn’t know what my phone was. Then he called me Poison and spun around in my chair.”

“Sounds possessed.” Gabriel said. He looked over to Marco, who shrugged. Even he didn’t really know what happened to himself last night.

“Probably.” Stef shrugged too. “Maybe it was a ghost.” Stef joked and Gabriel laughed. Marco knew he was poking fun at how terrified of ghosts Marco used to be when he was younger. Marco was over that now, so he found himself laughing along too. The whole Kobra thing was still confusing though. Who was that?

Marco shrugged it off and instead went to focus on finishing up a project in his room. It was a small taser, not that he trusted himself with it. It was just a project he was doing in his free time. Maybe he’d give it to Gabriel, so he didn’t have to deal with all that shit all the time at his house. Marco was always upset that their parents barely paid any attention to them, but he was pretty sure Gabriel had it much worse with how intrusive his parents were. That’s why Gabriel was over so often, and Marco was always glad to see him around and smiling with Stef. He deserved to have something good to look forward to. 

His project was coming along well, and he was fascinated by how far he’d come with electronics. Usually when he was learning something new he’d drop it if he couldn’t get it, but this? He actually kept going and kept learning with this.

Marco smiled and severed a few wires. The zap from whatever it was he fucked up hurt, but it wasn’t enough to do anything to him. He was sure it’d be fine, just a small electric shock, right?

It didn’t matter much to him because then he got the taser working! This was the first time he’d achieved that with any of his projects. He was very excited, and started zapping random things with it.

And that was when he blacked out.

—

Kobra Kid woke up in the same dream he’d found himself in the night before. That must’ve meant the Party Poison imposter would be back, since this looked like the exact same room. This time though, he had a weapon. Tonight he was supposed to kill the imposter, he guessed.

Perfect timing, as just then the imposter stuck his head into Marco’s room. This time, though, Kobra wasn’t freaked out. He knew how he could kill him.

“Hey Marc,” he pried the door open a little more. “I’m gonna shower, but Gabriel’s still down eating breakfast if you need anything.” He started to close the door but Kobra couldn’t let him go just yet.

“Hey Stef?” He asked in his most innocent voice.

“Mhm?”

“Can you come in for a minute?” Kobra made sure he sounded a little upset, so Stef would have to.

Stef came into the room and went to sit on Kobra’s bed. That’s when Kobra took his opportunity. He went over and sat on the bed next to Marco and put his hand on Stef’s shoulder. As soon as Stef started to ask what was wrong, Kobra wrapped his hand around Stef’s neck and squeezed until Stef fell backwards. He used the taser on him too for a few seconds too long.

Kobra didn’t really understand the point of these dreams or why they were lucid, but he did know it was satisfying to do a little killing without any repercussions. It was definitely left over from his Crow days.

After he was certain that Stef, or imposter Party Poison, was at the very most passed out on his bed, Kobra took Stef’s body and dragged him into his room. There was a loud thump as he set Stef down and then ran back into his own room.

Once Kobra was back, he passed out again and returned to his own universe, or what he assumed was just waking up from a dream without any repercussions.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?? Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @sistertosleep !


End file.
